


The Last Duel

by bewear



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewear/pseuds/bewear
Summary: I like Kiryu a lot and this was the first thing I wrote after finishing Crash Town.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Last Duel

Resurrected from the dead, the result of becoming a dark signer. Yet he found himself on the brink of death again, laying in his best friend’s arms. 

The man he hated, resented enough to die and be reborn. The reason he crawled out of his grave like a zombie. His thirst for revenge fueled his ended life. Yet finding out it was a misunderstanding, that he had hated his best friends enough to want to kill them. 

All his desire to live was sapped from his body as he faded into ashes. This was what someone like him deserved. When he found himself alive yet again he craved the agony of death, the freedom from the consequences of his actions. 

He was living an ended life, he lost his life in a duel. Dueling, he used to love it, but that wasn’t his present self. He lived for dueling and he knew it was what would place him back in his coffin. Kiryu stumbled upon Crash Town after wandering aimlessly from Neo Domino City.

It was a town that didn’t house the living, you only came here to die, It suited him, a death god not dead, not living just existing. He knew this would be his final resting place. Crash Town was hell on earth so he was home. His endless mindless duels that meant nothing to him, his handless combo that resulted in victory after victory. 

The people he defeated being forced to work in the mountains until they died. Did they hate him? Did they resent him? No one could ever resent Kiryu more than himself. The men who surrounded him only admired him for his power, without his power he would have no value to them. 

He’d be just another person sent into the mountain and worked to death when he was finally defeated. He felt that this was what he deserved, he didn’t care about the meaningless connections and the praise. It meant nothing to him, he wasn’t living for himself and he never fought to live for someone else after his sentence in prison.

Kiryu knew there were two children who admired him greatly. They admired his strength in dueling, they desired his power to save their father who was up on the mountain. This admiration ate at him, he wasn’t worth admiring. Part of him hoped they would latch onto someone else at some point, whether before or after he was defeated. 

Yet he heard “Kiryu nii-chan” every day when he would arrive at the setting sun to duel. The day finally arrived when he would be defeated, and it would be at the hands of the man who held him in his arms as he died. If it was at Yusei’s hands it wouldn’t be a waste, he wanted to be satisfied by a duel. 

Yusei would be the only person capable of accomplishing this feat. The energy in the dusty air as they stood facing each other for what Kiryu thought would be the last time. This would be his last duel, his final stand.


End file.
